Linear ethylene polymers such as low density polyethylenes (LLDPE) are widely used in the extrusion of films because of their superior properties compared to high pressure polyethylene (LDPE). However, there are persistent problems in the commercial exploitation of LLDPE resins due to difficulties in extrusion. For example, high back pressure and torque due to extremely high shear viscosity of the linear ethylene polymer are encountered. Furthermore, the extruded films exhibit surface distortion related to melt fracture. Accordingly, much effort has been devoted to finding additives, modifying extrusion conditions and changing die materials in order to alleviate some of the problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,547, which is incorporated by reference, discloses the use of a hexafluoropropylene-vinylidene fluoride copolymer as a film processing aid and broadly suggests a variety of other fluorinated polymers for the same purpose.
The invention relates to the use of ethylene-vinyl alcohol as an economical processing aid which improves the extrusion characteristics of linear ethylene polymers by reducing melt fracture and head pressure, and results in a film having excellent anti-blocking characteristics.